


Forbid

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [122]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After missing their curfew by several hours, Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream get a much stricter curfew from their worried parents. But they try to make the best of the situation.





	Forbid

“What happened to our curfew?!” Mr Dewey says, waggling his finger.

“You worried us so much, coming home that late,” Mom says.

“That’s it!” Mr Pizza says, trembling with that worried anger parents are so good at. “Jenny, I forbid you from using my car for a month!”

“Aww, Dad, that’s not fair,” Jenny whines. “It was just a mistake. We forgot about the time, really.”

Mr Dewey hums thoughtfully, and turns to Mr Pizza. “You know, I’m not sure if that is a good enough punishment for returning home at 4am.”

“You’re right,” Mom says.

“Mom, you too?” Sour Cream says. “But, but you’re usually so cool.”

She smiles. “You worried us all so much. I think it’s best if we cut the curfew back to 9pm for a while.”

As Sour Cream, Buck and Jenny stare, the huddle of parents come to an agreement.

“It’s decided,” Mr Pizza says. “For the next month, your curfew is 9pm, you can’t use my car and all unnecessary trips out of the City are banned. Do you understand?”

They all sigh, but nod. “Okay.”

 

That all happened a couple of days ago. And their parents haven’t forgotten the rules of their punishment. So the three of them are having to resort to entertaining themselves within the boundaries of Beach City.

Thankfully, this place has more to do than most small towns. They go to the arcade, they hang around at each other’s houses, and usually end up spending most of their time at the beach.

“You know,” Jenny says as they lie on the beach together, keeping track of the time so they don’t miss their curfew. “This isn’t so bad.”

“You’re right,” Buck mumbles. “Our punishment could’ve been much worse.”

Sour Cream smiles. “Yeah. Let’s make the most of it.”


End file.
